A multichannel communication system is a system for performing data transmission at a high rate via a plurality of traffic channels. In a mobile communications system employing the system, each of a plurality of mobile station devices performs communication with a base station device via the plurality of traffic channels which are designated by the base station device.
For example, a WiMAX (registered trademark) is one of the multichannel communication systems in which an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system and a time division duplex (TDD) system are combined in together, and each communication channel (called “subchannel”) according to that communication system is defined by the combination of a given number of consecutive subcarriers and a time slot.
In the mobile communications system employing the WiMAX, the subchannel used by each of the mobile station devices is designated by MAP information noticed by the base station device for each of TDD frames. The MAP information is a bit string indicative of a plurality of subchannels used in a subsequent TDD frame for which notice of the MAP information has been given. For that reason, the subchannel allocated to the mobile station device may flexibly be changed even during communication by merely changing the MAP information.
Also, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a technology by which the allocation of radio resources (communication channels) to the respective users is flexibly and dynamically controlled based on the necessity of a change of data transmission, or the like, in a base station subsystem.
Patent Document 1: JP 10-190621 A